


当红蜘蛛降为杂兵   05

by LaLa_Silver



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ALL starscream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	当红蜘蛛降为杂兵   05

By: 银子  
cp: ALL红  
机设: TFP（与正剧无关）  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
===ooc都算我的===

 

 

05

一座森林的深处，红蜘蛛躲在一块岩石后面，伤势没有好转，他已经漏了大量的能量液，机体十分虚弱。红蜘蛛可不想死，他想返回报应号，但是一记起白天击倒对自己做的事，气就不打一处来。更别说面对冲云霄那个野兽了。  
现在还不能回去。虽然有风险，但看来目前只能求救于救护车了。  
汽车人基地里 ，救护车正一个人值班，突然收到了红蜘蛛的求救信号：“一个人来，带上你的急救包。我有你想要的重要情报。”  
救护车想去得到红蜘蛛口中的交换情报，但是其他的汽车人都出任务了，没有TF陪同。权衡之下，救护车注射了自己研发的合成能量液。至少可以自保，说不定还能把红蜘蛛抓回来当俘虏。  
救护车来到红蜘蛛给的坐标。看到红蜘蛛闭着光学镜倚着一处岩石墙壁坐着，腰腹部破损，虽然红蜘蛛用手按着，却还是止不住的往外流着能量液，已经在地上积了一大滩。  
月光洒在红蜘蛛纤细修长的机身上，闪着细微的银光，竟然有那么一点好看。  
“啊......我在想什么。”救护车晃了晃脑袋，驱散了这奇怪的念头。  
救护车走到红蜘蛛面前，半跪着检查起红蜘蛛的伤势。红蜘蛛听到动静，睁开猩红的光学镜，看到是救护车，吓得跳了起来，扯到了伤口痛的清洁液都要流出来了。  
“啊！疼疼疼疼疼.....救护车，你来了啊....啊，好疼。”  
救护车直起身子，叉着手臂问：“你要告诉我的情报是什么？”  
“你有没有良心啊！我都漏成这样了，你能不能先治治我啊！”  
“不能。我要听听看你的情报值不值得救你这条小命。不说我就走了。”  
“真是冷淡啊。好吧，我知道你们现在缺乏能量块，所以我将告诉你一个能量矿的地址。这个矿现在只有我一个人知道，所以没有霸天虎守着。你们可以放心开采。”  
“我怎么知道你没骗我。”  
“那是给自己断后路的愚蠢行为。我还不至于那么傻。”  
救护车顿了顿，从急救包里拿出工具，经过一番修理，治好了红蜘蛛。  
等红蜘蛛要走，救护车问：“你为什么找我救你，你背叛了霸天虎吗？”  
红蜘蛛背对着救护车说：“也不算。而且你们汽车人不是仁慈主义么，不会见死不救的对吧。”  
这句话可戳中了救护车的怒点，上前扭着红蜘蛛的左手就将他压在岩石璧上：“你说的没错。我们是仁慈，但就是因为我们仁慈，才容忍你们一次又一次的破坏我们的家园，残害我们的兄弟。给我一个理由不杀你！”  
红蜘蛛：“你知道为什么！不然你为什么治好我！”  
身后的TF一阵沉默，也不知道在想什么。突然红蜘蛛感觉底盘一凉，还没反应过来，一个坚硬粗大的输出管顶了进来。  
红蜘蛛觉得难以置信，他U球的我今天怎么净遭遇这种事啊！  
“炉渣救护车！放开我！你这算什么---啊~”  
救护车重重往前一顶，凑在红蜘蛛的音频接收器旁冷笑道：“你可以挣脱啊，如果你不想被艹。”  
红蜘蛛倒是想挣脱，如果救护车把变成焊枪的手，离他刚治好的伤口远一点的话。红蜘蛛想不通，救护车什么时候变得这么暴戾了？  
“救护车，你.---啊---冷---冷静点---唔---”  
红蜘蛛被压制在岩石壁上强行对接，坚硬粗糙的壁面刮擦着他的机体，划花了他的涂装，但他现在没有空闲想这点小事，他的整个感官都被身下的硬物占据了。因为没有事先的润滑，这强行的插入行为让红蜘蛛的接口和内壁都痛得要命。救护车的动作又十分蛮横，红蜘蛛疼的双腿发抖，渐渐站立不住，几乎要跪下。  
救护车见红蜘蛛站不稳了，就先暂时拔出了自己的输出管，将红蜘蛛转了个身，面对面的一把抱起，再利用姿势将输出管重重地埋进红蜘蛛体内深处。红蜘蛛只觉得这一击差点戳到他的次级油箱，吓得手忙脚乱的挣扎着，说话都说不清楚了“不！不要！放我...放我下去！”救护车嫌红蜘蛛的双手晃来晃去的碍事，就腾出手抓住红蜘蛛的手腕按在头顶上方。  
失去了支撑点的红蜘蛛被插入的更深了，这刺激得红蜘蛛本能地将双腿盘在了救护车的腰上。救护车被他这么一钩，芯中产生了一丝悸动。他改变主意了。本来只想好好教训一下这个虎子，让他感到痛苦而已。但是现在，他想看看红蜘蛛沉醉在情欲中的样子，当然，是由他赐予的。  
救护车不再一味猛攻，他开始慢慢地滑进滑出，等着红蜘蛛的内壁适应后自动释放出润滑液，就开始有节奏的律动起来。红蜘蛛也渐渐感觉到没那么疼痛，而另一种熟悉又舒服的感觉开始慢慢侵满全身。红蜘蛛知道这样下去不对，但虚弱的机体在经历过之前种种粗暴的对待后，脑模块的运作似乎已经不那么清楚，逻辑模块像是快被烧坏，他对这温柔的对待竟产生了一丝渴求。红蜘蛛断断续续的央求着救护车：“不要了....啊...求你停下.....”但是身下却微妙地配合着救护车的律动，小腿摩擦着救护车的腰，引导着他向自己的敏感节点撞去。救护车笑着松开了钳制红蜘蛛的手，让红蜘蛛把手搭在自己的肩上，接着扶住红蜘蛛的腰，如他所愿地一下一下都撞在敏感节点上，还不忘用语言揶揄红蜘蛛：“不要？你看你，明明爽的连嘴都合不上了，电解液都要流到胸甲上了。”红蜘蛛听到这话羞愤地咬紧嘴，不再发生任何哼哼。救护车心想，他倒要看看这小飞机能撑到几时。  
救护车抱着红蜘蛛将他放倒在草地上，他们的下面还连着。救护车抬高红蜘蛛的大腿架在肩头，让红蜘蛛的大半个背部悬空，红蜘蛛只能双手抓住地面的草地作为支撑，而救护车的输出管则以一个新的角度往红蜘蛛的体内更前进的几分。这个新的深入触碰让红蜘蛛体验到了一种陌生的感觉，潜意识里觉得应该逃离却又想要更多的感觉。红蜘蛛心虚的想要挣脱：“放开我！让我走！不要！不.....啊......”救护车一把将身下想逃跑的小飞机拖回，按在身下，又快又狠地艹弄着红蜘蛛的小接口。不一会儿，红蜘蛛在这样密集的攻势下，全身的电线都像短路了一般，止不住的颤抖，只剩下发生器跟随着感受溢出一声又一声的呻吟。  
救护车打开红蜘蛛的前挡板，释放出输出管，上下套弄起来。红蜘蛛撑着身子无法动掸，只能任凭自己被快感淹没。普神啊，当医官的对接技术为什么都这么好！  
红蜘蛛算不清救护车到底拆了他多久，他的机体已经烫的不可思议，散热扇疯狂的运转也没能降下这温度“不行了.....太...太过了.....啊！！”终于，红蜘蛛在救护车的手中过载了，能量液喷落在腹腔的座舱上，胸甲上还有面甲上。救护车抹着红蜘蛛面甲上的能量液喂进红蜘蛛的嘴里，而红蜘蛛也无意识的迎合舔舐着救护车的手指。救护车扬起得逞的微笑：“你说，如果威震天看到你现在的样子，他会怎么做？”说着扳起红蜘蛛的下颚逼迫他看清自己现在的样子。  
不得不说这下身的风景是十分刺激视觉感官了。红蜘蛛的腿一条搭在救护车的肩上，一条挂在救护车的手肘上，而双腿之间，救护车的输出管正埋在他的接口里抽插不休。每一次抽插都带出蓝色，紫色的液体，在快速的摩擦下形成细腻的泡沫依附在对接处，大腿根部也已经混乱不堪。而自己刚过载的输出管伏在小腹上，端口还在溢着紫色的能量液，机体也到处布满了自己的液体。救护车用那充满恶意的笑容望着自己，那玩味的眼神似乎要在自己的脸上灼出两个洞来。  
红蜘蛛觉得自己可能哭了，因为有冰凉的液体从光学镜里流出了。这淫靡的场景太过了，红蜘蛛也不顾什么骄傲和尊严了，颤抖的发声器只能说出无措的求饶：“别看了.....唔.....停下......”刚过载的机体正处在最敏感的时候，但是救护车的频率不慢反快，红蜘蛛觉的自己已经承受不了这没顶的快感了，机翼竖的笔直，手指深深地抠进土里。救护车也最后冲刺着，一把抱起红蜘蛛，搂着他的腰身重重压下，红蜘蛛尖叫着，哭喊着“不可以！呜呜呜......啊！！”但是这微弱的抵抗并起不了什么作用，救护车还是将能量液全数射进红蜘蛛的体内。红蜘蛛也被刺激的又过载了一次，然后就当机了。  
救护车清理好自己和红蜘蛛的机体，想着把当机的红蜘蛛带回汽车人基地，也不是怕红蜘蛛在这荒郊野外会遭遇什么危险，就是作为俘虏抓回去，嗯，没错，是俘虏。救护车正准备打开环陆桥，突然背后遭到一阵电击的剧痛，就黑屏了过去。偷袭救护车的是声波，他默默抓起地上处在昏迷中红蜘蛛的脚，就这么拖着他，通过环陆桥回到了报应号上。  
声波将当机的红蜘蛛带到威震天的面前。  
“声波，红蜘蛛这是死了吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那是怎么了？”  
声波没有继续回答，只是将救护车和红蜘蛛都倒在地上的定格影像放给威震天看。  
“我知道了，声波。把红蜘蛛先带到监禁室，我随后再去处理他。”

TBC......


End file.
